


An Unexpected Date

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [5]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hozumi gets dragged on date with Himemiya</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even feel like an ABO series? Idk, maybe I should start adding smut.
> 
> Anyways, I headcanon Himemiya as a nonbinary girl. What they present as isn't mentioned but probably beta or omega. I kept seeing random post of these two so I decide to write this. Since we only seen them in one episode, I didn't have much info on Himemiya's personality so this happened.
> 
> P.S- When I wrote this I kept spelling Himemiya's name as Himeyama. I didn't know what it was until I added the tags on here.

Hozumi stared at the newly placed billboard of him in Diane’s latest ‘An Angel’s First Love’ dress. It was a baby blue dress with laced sleeves. The cloudy sky blue backdrop behind him did in fact make him look like an angel.

Now wearing the dresses didn’t do anything to trigger his dysphoria, so he never put up that much of a fight when Diane had him be her model. But when someone, especially someone from school, recognized him that made him uncomfortable.

Hozumi was so incased in studying his own image on the billboard he had yet to register the noise of a drink being slurped right next to his ear.

“Honestly, the dress should’ve been 2 shades darker if you ask me.”

Startled, Hozumi turned to see who had made the statement. The two tone hair was very familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“Himemiya Yuri. We raced in the match.”

‘Oh yeah’, Hozumi thought to himself. He almost didn’t recognized the runner, only having had one encounter with them.

Himemiya was wearing a knee length pleated skirt with a white buttoned collared shirt combined with a black tie, with almost knee-length black boots. Hozumi didn’t mean to stare, but the look was very cute. Himemiya’s hair wasn’t in pigtails, but instead the hair was out and down to their back.

“Can I ask you something?” Hozumi asked, thinking about how he should approach the situation. He, himself, was never really that comfortable when strangers asked him about his gender. And he really didn’t know Himemiya like that.

“Sure” Himemiya deadpanned.

“What are your preferred pronouns?”

A moment of silence passed between the two before Himemiya turned towards Hozumi “take my hand, walk with me.” The request was blunt and unexpected, but never the less Hozumi did as told. The two of them began walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

“They or she,,” Himemiya said as they stood waiting to cross the street, still holding hands. “Mostly they, depending on how close I am to a person.”

Hozumi nodded, “so where are you taking me?” To his surprise, Himemiya let out a small laugh a mischievous glint to their purple eyes. “I’m not taking you anywhere” they cooed. “But you’re taking me out for lunch.”

If it weren’t for the tight lock holding him, Hozumi would’ve dropped. ‘Lunch?’ Was he just forced into a date, with someone he barely knew? And were they really making him pay for this forced date. “I don’t even know you.” Hozumi tried to say without sounding nervous.

Himemiya pursued their lips and their eyes looked up at the sky then down and finally back at Hozumi, “neither do I.” The reply was so blunt it made Hozumi feel silly for saying his last statement. “Then why are we going on a date?”

“Everyone in my school calls me princess,” He couldn’t tell if Himemiya said that as to ignore his question or if they were about to tell a really dramatic backstory. Turns out the second was correct. “But everyone from those in my school to the guys on the stride are assholes, and I’m just so done being ignored. I mean what’s the point of being called princess if you aren’t going to be treated like one?”

Hozumi blinked twice trying to process what he had just heard.. When he raced Himemiya he thought of them as sort of harsh, a little rude, and just uncaring. But he was wrong, oh so wrong. Himemiya Yuri had have been the most dramatic person he’s ever met.

“Welcome!” a random voice broke his thoughts. Hozumi realized they were now in a café being greeted by the worker. “What would you two like?”

Himemiya turned 0towards Hozumi and pointed at the menu, “Surprise me, okay.” They gave a smile that seemed so genuine, Hozumi wanted to please just so he could see it again. He nodded as Himemiya walked away to get a table.

“Just so you know” Himemiya said between bits of food, “I don’t like saying thank you.” There was either a long paused followed afterwards or they were done with the statement. Hozumi couldn’t tell and he was afraid to ask. Finishing their food, Himemiya looked up at Hozumi and placed their hand on top of Hozumi’s and said “so I’m not going to say it, but I’ll give you this.”

Himemiya leaned in and placed a small, quick and gentle kiss on Hozumi’s lips. It wasn’t much but for what it was worth Hozumi did flutter. Without realizing it he had closed his eyes, so he was surprised when he opened it to see Himemiya so close to him. In the quick second of closeness between the two he two notice of the freckles that little peppered the bridge of Himemiya’s face.

Himemiya pulled away and lifted up out their seat, “next time you should take me to a nicer place.” Hozumi had a feeling there was no point in arguing that this date wasn’t even his idea but that seemed futile. “And please if you can, tell your friend that I would love to model some of their clothes.” Hozumi saw the faint signs of a blush spread across Himemiya’s face as they quickly turned away, skirt swinging with the motion.

“Alright” Hozumi replied back. The day had turned so weirdly, but he enjoyed it. Somewhat

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want smut? If so just suggest a pairing. I'll try


End file.
